dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Rise from the Ashes? A Darken island gaining light!
Black Tall Island, One of the many islands on the first half of the Grand Line. Many pirates tend to stay away from this island because of the Marine commander who runs the marine base with an iron fist. The islanders in the town of Justice ville have to pay a weekly tax of 75,000,000 to live on the island. Anyone who tries to fight them tends to end up in the "house", It is a building where painful experiments tend to happen. The total count of lives lost in "house" have been 76. No one is able to say anything bad and they live in fear of Commander Joe who has been there for 5 years. A few islanders who was lucky enough to escape Justice Ville, Spending all their time between helping those who was being troubled by the marines under him, while also moving around to stay one step ahead of them. However 6 months ago Commander Joe cornered the escaped islanders and killed all but three who was able to escape to a small cave and they now live there in hopes one day some one would come and destory what Commander built. Now a teenage girl stands on the beach of Black Tall island, wearing black shorts and a blue short. Her black hair is tied in a pony tail as a midnight blue stone necklace hang around her neck, The girl glares at the sea before turning and making her way towards the forest, Having heard there was a marine base there with a man she hated with a passion.She then growls while pulling out two arm length daggers, Mystery girl: i will cut your heart out Commander Joe. As the mystery girl walks three marines spot her, however they pale with fear as her wanted poster is hanging on the wanted wall ?:*Whisper it's her* ??: *whispers we need to tell Sir* ???: *whispers no shit lets hurry* The three marines rush off however the girl hears them and follows the three marines. ?: Idiots, The girl as soon as the marines bust out of the forest cut them down before looking at the base. ?:COMMANDER JOE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOUR WORTHLESS ASS The whole base goes quiet before the side wall is blasted apart and the girl walks through, The marines there aim their weapons at her but she only smirks Random Marine:*eyes widen* I-it's DEMON Girl:smirking"who was you expecting?" The marines swallow before a few brave enough start to fire at her She rolls her eyes before defecting the bullets and running forward while bring forth her midnight blue wings and flying towards the main part of the base.The marines try to shoot her down with no effect as flies spot to spot blasting the base away. Commander Joe rushes from his office as another blast comes from where his office is/was at. Commander Joe: that little bitch ?: Hello Commander Joe, It's time for you to die. Any last request? Commander Joe growls before running to a nearby cannon and firing it at the girl. Commander Joe: DIE YOU WORTHLESS WHORE! ?: not today you prick. The girl tries to fly up but the cannon ball follows her. She mutters cuss words as it is a different type of cannon ball. Just as she thought she was safe the cannon ball hits her and then explodes. She growls before sending slashes to the base destroying it more. ---- Jiro: And so, that's how my ship sunk to the bottom of the Grandline, and I lost everything. Everything except Blue-Eyes. Passenger: Blue Eyes? Jiro: Yep guitar up on his lap and stums a chord. Old Blue-Eyes. Passenger: You pretty good on that thing? Jiro: Eh, it's been with me a while. Whether I'm good or not is not for me to decide. Passenger: hehehe, I suppose you're right. Jiro was being ferried across the outside of the island, apparently it was a quicker route than going over the rocky terrain to get to the city. Jiro was with only one other passenger, and a rower on a tiny little raft that could barely hold them both. The ferry-man almost didn't allow the guitar, but decided he needed Jiro's money more than he needed stupid rules. Jiro: Would you like to hear som-- great explosion destroyed an entire building inside of the city as they came close to the shore. Ferryman: Whoa! Steady! Steady! to hold them straight as rocks and debris began to pelt the water in front of them. Jiro: Well, this looks like my stop. up and strapping the guitar to his back Ferryman: Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere near that shore, I'll be overrun with people trying to escape the city in this chaos! Jiro: Then stay back, I'll pay for two people so you can go back home out a wad of belli, and giving him 400. With my compliments. Ferryman: You're seriously going to swim to shore? Jiro: Don't be silly... off of the raft, seeming to almost fly through the air and then landed on his foot and knee as he hit the shore. Thanks! at the raftman as he walked casually in the chaos. He came up toward the whole mess, seeing all of the marines scrambling, and he smiled and waved, seeing them through his green lens glasses. That was when he looked up to see a winged woman, she seemed to be slicing into the marine base, destroying things along her way. That was when he saw several people running from the destroyed portion of the marine base. Jiro: Ummm hi! Waves Can you tell me where the-- Pirate1: Stop! It's a marine! back his men We're not going back in there! Pirate2: Yeah! Out of our way, you Navy Bastard! Jiro: No, no you don't under- Pirate1: He's not going to let us pass, get'em! to charge Jiro Jiro paused for a moment, putting his hand on his guitar, but then stopped himself. He stood there, straight as they approached. He closed his eyes, and then opened his eyes wide. From him there came a great glare that shook all four of them to their very core, and stopped them directly in their tracks. It took a single moment before all three of them dropped in front of him. Jiro: Sigh This isn't a good start. The girl spotted Jiro however before she could rain attacks down on him Commander Joe finally regained his wits and fire a bazooka type cannon at the girl and then drawing his sword in hopes to bring the demon girl down. The gil growls and cuts the bazooka cannon ball like butter before flying towards commander Joe her aura screaming death for anyone that gets in her way. Commander Joe: DIE WORTHLESS DEMON. Girl: THE ONLY ONE DYING IS YOU FOOLS YOU PRICK. The girl and Commander Joe clash and the air grows tense. However after a few short minutes Commander Joe flies back hitting a wall his front bleeding heavy. The girl then turns to where Jira is standing while glaring death daggers at him from where she is at in the air. Girl: More navy scum, Best be ready to die bastard. After sending another attack at the base where commander Joe had landed she then flew at Jiro with the intent to kill him. Jiro wasn't sure what to make of the girl headed straight for him, but she was coming at a great pace, and he had no other choice than to grab onto his guitar, and pull it from his back. As he held it up, it began to transform. The neck became a handle, and the guitar's body became a blade. The blade then began to grow even larger. Soon the entire sword grew to the length of six feet, and even became two feet wide, making it taller than he was, even being able to shield his entire body. He held it out in front of him, blocking off her charge with the flat part of it as he held it as if it were as light as a baseball bat. As he came close, he swung it and swatted the flat part toward her like a fly-swatter. The girl growled as she is unable to dodge the fly-swatter like bat. Getting hit she flew back aways and shook her head to regain herself. After a few minutes she regained herself and then glared daggers at Jiro. Girl: Prick I'll send you to hell. The girl once again flies at Jiro while also gripping her sword in order to cut him down. Getting a evil smirk as she did she didn't notice her wings was starting to bind an odd way making her crash into the ground a few feet away from him. A snapping sound was heard and she growled before standing up and once again glaring at Jiro as her other arm is bent the wrong way. Girl: Damn bastard. Jiro crouched down toward her, keeping a safe distance, but got close enough to look at her arm and her wing, noticing that both of them were in very bad shape. He placed his gigantic sword on his back and attempted to get a little closer. Jiro: Ummm ma'am? Are you okay? You look like you're having a few problems. A doctor's going to have to relocate your arm, and I don't know if there are any doctors that have wing services, unless maybe if they've worked on birds before. What is your name? The girl ignored his questions as she got to her knees, Seeing her arm the other way she growled before painfully snapping it right. Though her face didn't show it, That stunt nearly made her fall over from the amount of pain, Her wings went away as if they was never there and then she struggled to stand while picking up her swod. Girl growling: Don't mock me you prick, I don't have to answer to your or any other nazy scum. Now die! Gripping her sword tight she swing it upright in hopes to slash him. Jiro quickly raised his gigantic sword to block the attack, and held her at bay, struggling to do so. He could handle his sword very well, but it was still very heavy. Jiro: Ma'am! What are you doing? This is crazy, I don't even know who you ar-- Marine: Hold it right there! up his rifle and was about to pull the trigger. Jiro's glare turned to the Marine, and with a little bit of concentration, he cringed, and the marine completely passed out cold, foaming at the mouth. The girl on the other hand fell to one knee as she felt light headed, She didn't understand why she felt so faint but tried to push it out of her mind before once again trying to stand. However her body had other ideas making her kneel instide of standing. Girl: D-damn navy p-prick, trying to take all the glory ehh, well screw you prick! Jiro put the tip of his sword into the ground and stood there to give himself a small rest, and he looked down toward her with a serious face through his green sunglasses. Jiro: I am not a Marine. I am a pirate. Former captain of the Electric Circle pirates. They are gone now, though, and I am searching for a ship. I am Jiro, refugee of Nekoshima, and the rocker of the sea! held up his huge sword and pointed it toward the sky. Rock on! The girl spat a mouthful of blood at him and it landed in front of Jiro. She then swore a few colorful words before glaring at him. Girl: A pirates just as bad as those navy pricks, What a fool like you doing here come to ransack the place or kill some lives. All you pricks are the same don't give a damn about anyone, why don't you go jump off a cliff and save people some heartache. The girl once again tried to stand howover like last time she fell to the ground and growled before swearing more colorful words. '' Jiro: I don't know who you are, but I'm not here for you, I'm here for a new ship. Would you happen to know where I can find one? ''He said this, and noticed that the Navy was preparing for another charge. He propped his giant sword onto his shoulder and stood a little slouched, and watched as they prepared their cannons, and even a very large brute of a man in a Marine uniform. The girl growled before getting to her feet as if the large man in front of them gave her a second wind. She then looked at Jiro while popping a green pill in her mouth while making a face. Girl: Forget the ship for now stupid there are bigger fish to fry, Like Commander Joe's second in command Todd, Last i heard you rolled over and died guess it was wishful thinking. The fat man now known as Todd glared at the girl and Jiro. Todd: Well last i heard you was in Imple Down guess that was a lie wasn't it Demon. Well you and your little pet won't get away this time. More marines seemed to appear behind the men getting the cannons ready, The girl's eyes turned blue as a rush of energy ran through her body. She then looked back at Jiro. Girl: If you try anything i'll kill you as well. Jiro: I'll be in as much trouble as you if I get captured. Like it or not, we're in this together now. Looks like before I get to my ship, the big guy has to go. Todd: Pihahahahaha! You make it sound so simple. I promise I will make your death quick if you surrender now. Todd wielded two very large hand axes and stepped toward the demon woman and the cat man. Just by looking at him, Jiro knew that his haki would be very risky to use against him, his will was far too strong. Todd brought up his gigantic axes and suddenly began to charge. '' Todd: HYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! RAH!!!! swung his axes straight down toward Jiro, who very quickly but casually lifted his huge sword, and blocked both of the oncoming weapons, halting them without even flinching. Wh---what?!?! ''Jiro very skillfully rolled off of the axes with his sword in hand, and brought his entire body around in a rock solid kick into Todd's face. The kick drew a lot of blood from Todd's nose as he stumbled back about five steps. Already Todd was out of breath, and Jiro stood there, wielding what must have been a sword that weighed well over a hundred pounds. His cat eyes gazed down the Marine, and that was when he gave him a little grin. His will was going to weaken, and that was when the real fun was going to begin. The girl on the other hand seemed to appear behind Todd as an deep X shape wound appeared on his chest. Todd then fell to his knees as blood started to pool out of his mouth. With one shift kick the girl knocked Todd out. She then turned her attention to the left over marines and knew that green pill she took wasn't going to last much longer. She figured she had ten minutes at the most. Girl: Boat now or you all die. The marines didn't seem to want to listen as two shot at the girl hitting her leg and shoulder. The girl bit her lip as the bullet wound to her leg stated to bleed. Haki seemed to start leaking from the girl as her eyes was narrowing to the point they was darkening. Girl: GET A BOAT READY OR DIE A PAINFUL DEATH Haki wave at Marines Most of the marines seem to be affected as the girl grabbed hold of Jiro's shirt to keep from falling over. Girl: S-shit it it's losing affect. Jiro grabbed hold of her and made her stand up as straight as he could. Jiro: We need to get to a boat, and fast held up his huge sword as a shield as three more bullets bounced off of it. Nekogenpou! Iwashou! sliced his sword straight into the ground, and a fissure formed very quickly on the ground, one that caused the dirt to slide into the hole, and causing the marines to slide toward it, knocking them off balance. That was when Jiro picked the girl up onto his shoulder and draped her around his neck and he began to run. As he did, he slapped marines left and right with the flat of his huge sword, and he ran as fast as he could. There had to be a shipwright somewhere around here. He took an alternative and hurried into a small restaraunt that was abandoned. He quickly got behind the counter and laid her down on the other side. '' Jiro: Are you alright? ''The girl smirked while bringing out a pair of tweezers and got the bullet out of her leg. As she did she hissed at the pain. Finally she got the bullet out and threw it to the side and got the one from her arm out. After doing that she sat back and sighed while a wave of tiredness swpet over her. Girl *looks over*: What d-do you think? I'm bleeding going to be bruised and my arm is in even more pain. Barely hanging on to the waking world as it is so no I'm not alright Haven't been since i was born. The girl looked towards the wall and sighed. Jiro grabbed a firstaid kit he found in the draw behind the counter and started to wrap her wounds. Thankfully, she didn't seem to be bleeding all that much, and for someone who has maybe bandaged three people, he was doing a pretty good job. That was when he looked up to see a small group of marines pass by the windows, one of them was shouting orders, obviously to search the place and find the culprits. There were five of them... but then he turned to the other window to see three more pass by that window. They were surrounded on both of their escape points. He needed an out... and they were in a kitchen of sorts. He began scouring the counters near them. '' Jiro: Ah ha... up some cooking wine Perfect... ------ Marine: Sergeant Stinner! We've lost sight of the pirates! Stinner: Unacceptable! Search every single house, building, even the portopotties! Go! ''BOOOOOOOM!!!! The side of the restaurant went up in flames, taking three of the marines with it. Jiro set her up and started to make their way toward the gigantic hole he just made. '' Jiro: Can you walk? ''The girl looked at Jiro and seemed to be close to passing out. However smirked while standing up blood seeping from a wound on her forehead. Girl*eyes somewhat glazed over*: got 10 minutes tops make them count. With that the girl jumped out of the hole and knocked out the other two marines. Jiro followed suit, and jumped through the hole, his sword held to the side as he rushed beside her. Every marine in the area began running toward that point. Two of them made it in time to see them, and took aim, firing. Jiro swiped his sword, and caused them to ricochet back at them, striking them down. The girl didn't seem to notice as the two made their way to the north beach where a ship was docked that had two silver flags with purple skull and cross bone on each one. The figure head was shapped like a smiling lion and on it was a small figure of a child. A female was on shore and looked up after hearing the two's footsteps. ?: What the Lain what the hell you got yourself into this time. The girl known as Lain grunted before falling to her knees. The women by the ship cursed before running towards the pair. ?: I swear you love making me worry. The women then pulled out a blow dart and blew into it hitting Lain in the arm with a dart. After a few seconds Lain was asleep and the women sighed before looking at Jiro. ?: Boy be some use and carry her to the ship. Jiro: Mew... Do I look like a boy to you? Jiro picked Lain up, and began to carry her to the ship. Climbing aboard along with her. Jiro: We need to hurry, the marines are tailing us right now. The women's eye twitched as she got on board. She then looked towards the figure head at the small figure. ?: Lora get up we have to move, Also don't worry about the boy he was just helping with Lain who happens to be more trouble again. A yawn was heard and then Lora sat up showing she was a young girl with cat ears and a tail. She rubbed her eyes and then got down from the figure head as the ship started to move on it's on. The sails also started to come undo and wind seemed to burst into them making the ship move out to sea as marine made it to the beach. LoraYawning: Nah why that boy on ship. ?: Don't be disrespectful he helped Lain. Go see if there's any food in the kitchen. Lora: Kay Lora then skipped away as if there wasn't a care in the world. The women sighed before looking at Jiro. ?: You seemed to be a kind kid. The names Sally the one you carried is Lain and the girl is Lora. Guessed you figured that but welcome to the Lion-chan as Lora calls it. Though it was called Raging storm though that's been a year at least. Sally sighed before taking Lain into her arms. Sally: Best get her to the infirmary, Door over there to the left heads to the kitchen. Don't mind Lora if you don't scare her she won't attack. Sally smirked then headed across the deck to a door with a red heart drawn on it. The ship seemed to make it's way away from the island in time as cannons could be heard being fired at the ship whiched seemed to dodge the on coming cannon balls with ease, The door on the left seemed to swing as if someone went in it. After a few seconds the door stopped moving and has on it a poorly drawn picture of what seemed to be a cheif holding a wooden spoon and a tree full of flowers in the background. After making sure Lain was safe, Jiro headed into the kitchen. It had been a few days since he had had anything to eat, and it was starting to weigh on him. He had half a mind just to ask them if he could drink some milk to fill his stomach, if only temporarily. He looked around for any of the girls, Lora or Sally. Jiro: Hello? Noise came from the walk in fridge that was on the right side of the kitchen. Soon Lora stepped out holding 10 sea king steaks and a half gallon of milk. Lora looked around and spotted Jiro. Swallowing Lora moved over to the stove and set the sea king steaks and the milk down. Lora: O-oh h-hi you umm that guy. Umm c-can i help you? Jiro: Hello, I hate to intrude, but would you like some help? I have some experience in cooking. And don't worry about the fur, I don't shed. He attempted a fangy grin, though, this is because he wasn't entirely sure about what else to say. Jiro: I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with whatever your goals are, I didn't get much of a chance to talk to Lain about what she was doing. Are you all hiding from something or someone? I don't mean to pry, though. While Jiro was talking Lora had already placed three seaking steaks in three separate pans. She then put the bottle of milk in front of Jiro. Lora: That for you. Lora then looks back at the steaks while chewing her bottom lip. Shrugging to herself she then looked back at Jiro. Lora: Mister Catman we me and Lain we not human. I a Form changer while she umm well they call her a demon in human skin. W-we well you know how the World dudes are, They like hurting others for their own gain. We not hiding from them though. *tail twitches annoyed* we just do what w-we can ya know. Or well me does cause me always get in trouble on land. Lora lowers the temp on the steaks then adds some seasonings to the seaking steaks. Though she wasn't scared she didn't want to see the look of shock or pity from anyone. '' Jiro: I'm not especially interested in judging you for any of your past actions. I will just accept your kindnesses. Where is your ship headed? And when will those steaks be done? ''Lora eyes seem to brighten up upon hearing what Jiro says, She once again flips them then looks back where Jiro is at. Lora: Not all of these are for you mister Catman, Me and Sally also gonna eat. but they be done soon. Need to let them cook a bit more. Lora then starts a pot of water to boil for some mac and cheese, She then turns and looks back at Jiro. Lora: Sally just letting the ship go about, though Hopefully we'll get to an island that don't have idiots on it. Jiro: Grinned I'm afraid you will be hard pressed to find such an island. If it has sentient beings on it, it is bound to have idiots. I suppose I will stay with you on this ship for a while. But when it comes time for me to leave, do not be surprised. I have promises to keep, and a long journey ahead of me. Jiro walked out the door of the kitchen and went on to the explore more of the ship. '' Jiro: Call me when it's ready, if you please. ''Jiro went to the crows nest on the main mast of the ship and sat down there. That was when he took out his guitar and began to strum on it a bit. He thought of all of the mishaps that had happened thus far, and he thought of the mishaps that were going to happen very soon. He could only hope that he was ready. It would be long. Lora grinned hearing a guitar playing. She then giggled and finished cooking the food. Once everything was done she made three plates and took one to both Jiro and Sally, As the ate the sun started to seat towards the west marking another day coming to an end. After everyone was done Lora went and done the dishes as Sally got Jiro a blanket in case he got cold while being up in the crows nest. After Sally Done that she went and put Lora to bed knowing she would be up if she didn't. Soon Sally herself was getting ready for bed and looked out from her window. Sally: It seems the tides are changing hopefully for the better. Sally then blows out her candle then goes to bed. Hoping everything works out for the better. The End! Category:Stories